fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulster
Ulster (スカサハ Sukasaha, Skasaher in the Japanese version, Scathach in some of the fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is a sword fighter hailing from Isaach, the son of Ayra and the brother of Larcei. After Seliph's army defeats the Grannvale Empire, Ulster will return to Isaach with his lover (provided he does not inherit his father's homeland). If his cousin Shanan is dead, he will assume the Isaachian throne. His substitute character is Roddlevan. Personality Like most of the other characters from the second generation, Ulster has very generic lines as a result of sharing conversations with his counterpart. However, from his dialogue in Chapter 6, it can be gathered that he is a kind-hearted young man, as well as adopting a well-tempered and cautious nature. In Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |135% |65% |7% |55% |35% |20% |50% |7% |} |115% |25% |42% |65% |65% |30% |30% |12% |} |115% |45% |7% |85% |45% |40% |40% |7% |} |115% |25% |42% |65% |45% |60% |30% |52% |} |135% |65% |2% |55% |45% |50% |40% |7% |} |95% |55% |12% |85% |55% |50% |50% |12% |} |125% |55% |7% |75% |35% |30% |50% |7% |} |115% |45% |7% |85% |45% |60% |40% |7% |} |125% |55% |2% |85% |45% |30% |40% |7% |} |155% |45% |7% |125% |45% |30% |40% |7% |} |105% |45% |7% |75% |55% |20% |40% |7% |} |135% |25% |32% |85% |105% |30% |30% |12% |} |135% |55% |7% |65% |35% |30% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains Overview Ulster is virtually identical to his sister, Larcei, but has growth rates that more closely resemble those of his father. Thanks to his Odo holy blood, his Skill and HP will always be fairly good. His Strength and Defense tend to be slightly better unless his father was a magic user, but the difference is for the most part insignificant and all of his stats tend to be good. Like Larcei, he has incredibly competent stats and amazing skills regardless of his parentage, but is held back by his lack of a mount, legendary weapon, or plausible way of attacking at a distance, making him somewhat inadequate, most obviously in comparison to Shanan. This is not to say that Ulster is a bad unit, but he certainly has his weaknesses. Unlike Larcei, he does not promote into a Swordmaster,but instead promotes to a Hero. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Heroes are essentially inferior to Swordmasters aside from their better Magic stat, so this essentially ensures that Larcei will outperform her brother once both are at level 20 and that she will eventually hit higher caps than he does. Also unlike Larcei, there is no guarantee that he will be able to inherit any weapons at all. Ultimately, despite his slight disadvantages against Larcei, Ulster fulfills a virtually identical function. If the player is playing at anything less than a strenuous pace, Ulster is an excellent way to dispose of enemies without resorting to legendary weapons. Conversations In Chapter 6, Ulster may speak to Larcei, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Ulster is in love with Lana, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Love Growths Original replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Awakening Base Stats '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology Skasaher is a corruption of Scáthach, a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. Scáthach was known for training the hero Cú Chulainn, and her name means "shadowy". Ulster is one of the four provinces of Ireland; it includes the area currently known as Northern Ireland. It also lends its name to the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology, in which Scáthach features. Gallery File:Skasaher (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Ulster from the Super Tactics Book. File:Skasaher (TCG Series 1).jpg|Ulster, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sword Fighter. File:Skasaher (TCG Series 2).jpg|Ulster, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sword Fighter. File:Skasaher TCG2.jpg|Ulster, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sword Fighter. File:TCGSkasaher.jpg|Ulster, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Hero. File:skasaher.gif|Ulster's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Skasaher as a Forrest.JPG|Ulster as a Forrest Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters